


30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode Final: Masters of the Ultimate Power

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [30]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), Mass Effect: Andromeda, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Saints Row
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Final Battle, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: The epic conclusion to the 30 Worlds saga has arrived: five worlds, five adventures...and a final battle which will change everything!





	1. Prologue

_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode Final: “Masters of the Ultimate Power” _

by William “Blissey” Raymer

“Princess Rose” and Scarlett Warrior concepts taken from the _Sofia The First_ fan-fiction series

_ The Scarlett Saga _

Created by Ben10Man

_Previously on _ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce _..._

_The _ Enterprise _ remained in orbit of the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai after King William and Queen Sofia learned that the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos had kidnapped Samantha LaRusso and Robby Keene, the daughter and son of Cobra Kai Key components Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence, respectively._

_An agent of Scarlett Army Intelligence based in the Unaligned World of NCIS hired a private detective, who was able to locate the place where Samantha and Robby were being held captive. But just as William and the King's Hand arrived at the site of the A.I.C. base, they learned that Samantha and Robby had effected their own liberation._

_Upon reuniting with their fathers, Samantha and Robby provided William with clues to the identity of the A.I.C. action commander. The main clue—the smell of a cigar—led William, Johnny and Daniel to correctly assume that former Cobra Kai karate teacher John Kreese was behind the kidnapping as part of a plan that was ultimately thwarted by the operatives of the Scarlett Army's Office of Special Projects._

_After gathering Cobra Kai trainees who were loyal to Johnny and his teaching style, the crew of the _ Enterprise _ were able to defeat Kreese and his group of Cobra Kai trainees. After this, the final five worlds were waiting...._

PROLOGUE

_Aboard _ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A

_Corridor Outside King William and Queen Sofia's Guest Quarters_

King William of Cinnabar exited the turbolift onto Deck Five, the location of the Married Officers' and VIP Visitor's Quarters section. A voice came over the _Enterprise_'s communications systems. “_Bridge to King William,_” it said.

“Go ahead, Mal,” William said. “_William, you're receiving an encrypted transmission from the Unaligned World of Mass Effect_,” Princess Consort Mal of Auradon said. “_The encryption has a Cinnabarian Shadow Guard signature._”

William looked over and saw that he was close to his and wife Queen Sofia's guest quarters. “Route the transmission to mine and Queen Sofia's quarters,” William said. “_Aye, sir,_” Mal said. William walked into his and Sofia's quarters, where a gray and white rabbit was sitting on the living area couch and watching a video on a holographic screen.

“Hey there, William,” the rabbit said. “Hey there yourself, Clover,” William said. “Sofia been back yet?” Clover, Sofia's pet rabbit going back to her childhood in Enchancia in the World of Sofia the First, shook his head. “Not yet,” Clover said. “She and Rose are still meditating on the holodeck.”

William nodded. “Clover, I gotta take an important transmission. Mind if you pick up your program in the bedroom while I look at it?” he asked. “No problem,” Clover said. “E.R.I.N., transfer video on currently-active holgraphic display to bedroom screen,” William commanded. “_Understood, William,_” E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_'s artificial intelligence, said.

Clover nodded at William before hopping into the bedroom. William then sat behind a desk in the work area and tapped a few keys. The crest of the Cinnabarian Shadow Guard appeared on the monitor before switching to the prerecorded image of the C.S.G. operative assigned to the Unaligned World of Mass Effect.

“_Cinnabarian Shadow Guard Mission Report, The Alternate Eighth Doctor recording_,” the operative said. “_Mission progressing according to parameters. Expect to declare mission complete before the end of this week, providing that the A.I.C. does not show up, of course._”

The Alternate Eighth Doctor sighed as he leaned back in his chair. As he did, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “_On a personal note, I find myself missing Katie. While Henrick and Bernice are suitable companions for this mission, I believe that Katie Tollinger will be the companion I miss the most of in my travels going forward,_” he added before reaching for a control. The screen went dark.

William smiled. He knew that with the final five worlds waiting in front of the Scarlett Army fleet and the final battles with the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos that those worlds would bring, moments of quiet peace would be few and far between until the battles were over once and for all and that those moments should be enjoyed for as long as possible when they came.

So, William stood from his desk and moved over to the room's food replicator. “Taco Salad, configuration Felchenerow-2-Beta and a cup of cherry soda, chilled to -3 degrees Centigrade,” William ordered. The requested items appeared on the reception pad.

William moved over to sit down in the living area and began to eat. As soon as he was done, William returned the plate, utensils and empty glass to the replicator and recycled them. The door chime sounded. “Who is it?” William asked.

“_It's Sofia,_” the voice on the other side said. “Come in,” William said. The doors slid open to reveal William's wife, Queen Sofia. “How were your meditations?” William said. “Fine, but we need to talk,” Sofia said.

William gestured for Sofia to follow him over to the living area couch. “What about?” William said. “Bill, have you ever wondered what form the Grand Key would take once all thirty worlds' Key components were gathered together?” Sofia asked.

“Well, I have always assumed it would be a weapon of some sort that I would use to defeat Xur once and for all,” William said. “I always assumed that too,” Sofia said. “But as I meditated with Rose on the holodeck, Master Yen Sid appeared to me and said that the Grand Key would be an instrument of peace.”

“Okay,” William said. “Did Master tell you what this instrument of peace would be?” “Yes,” Sofia said. “Well?” William asked. Sofia sighed, then said “Remember back in the Unaligned World of Star Trek when we had that little scare?”

William nodded. Just after the resolution of the Golden Voyagers crisis, William noticed that Sofia wasn't drinking champagne at the formal re-commissioning ceremony for the _Enterprise-A_. A few hours later, Sofia expressed to William her belief that she was pregnant.

Then, after learning that she wasn't pregnant but, rather, was experiencing a particularly nasty bout of food poisoning, Sofia confessed to William that even before their arrival in the Unaligned World of Star Trek, she had been receiving birth control treatments. In making this confession, Sofia said to William that she believed that it would be best to wait to actually get pregnant until after the final defeat of Xur.

“Are you suggesting, then, that in order to actually even have a chance to defeat Xur and the A.I.C. forever, you need to have a baby as soon as possible?” William said. “Not necessarily,” Sofia said. “I believe that, based on Master Yen Sid's information, the Grand Key..._will be our baby_.”

William shook his head. “Have you even gone to Sickbay to speak to Doc about this?” William asked. “I did on my way back here,” Sofia said. “Doc terminated my birth control treatments, but she also said that we need to wait about a month and a half to even try to conceive.”

“Because of the buildup of the contraceptives currently in your system?” William asked. “Exactly,” Sofia said. “I see, Sofia,” William said. “If it were anyone else but you telling me this, I'd have had them thrown in the Brig on a [302 hold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnLZVmMLM3M).”

“A...what?” Sofia asked. “I'll explain later,” William said. “Suffice it to say, anyone but you would have been thrown into the looney bin by now after saying what you've said. But as it is you, I'll trust you.”

_::TBC::_


	2. Book One/Chapter One

_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode FINAL: _

“_Masters of the Ultimate Power”_

_BOOK ONE_

Based on the video game _Mass Effect: Andromeda_

Published by Electronic Arts, Inc.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _This story ignores the events of the _Mass Effect: Andromeda_ tie-in novel _Mass Effect: Andromeda: “Annihiliation,”_ but does use the character names established in that story due to considerations of ease of use and recognition by _Mass Effect_ players and readers.

_CHAPTER ONE_

_Unaligned World of Mass Effect_

_Aboard _ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A

_King William and Queen Sofia's Guest Quarters_

_Ship's Status: Tactical Alert_

Sofia looked up at William. “William, as soon as Doc McStuffins gives the all-clear, we'll begin trying to have a baby,” she said. “Sofia, we cannot just _try_,” William said. “We _must _have a baby if the multi-verse is to survive what is to come.”

A chime sounded on the communications system. “_Bridge to King William. We've arrived in the Unaligned World of Mass Effect. However, we're picking up an all-frequencies distress call from a ship attached to the Andromeda Initiative,_” Mal said. “On our way, Mal,” William said.

William and Sofia broke their embrace, stood, straightened their clothes, then left their quarters.

_Aboard _ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A

_Main Bridge_

William and Sofia exited the turbolift onto the Bridge. Mal moved over to the first officer’s chair, while Sofia sat in the medical observer’s chair. As William crossed to the command chair, he looked at the viewscreen.

On it was the alien vista of the Heleus Cluster, the area of the Andromeda Galaxy chosen by the planners of the Andromeda Initiative as their colonial space. “Mr. Duncan, put the Initiative vessel’s distress call on audio,” William said as he sat down in the command chair.

“Aye, sir,” Charlotte “Charlie” Duncan said from her Communications console before setting to work. “_...repeating, this is the Andromeda Initiative vessel _Keelah Si’yah_, Captain Qetsi’Olam vas Keelah Si’yah commanding. We are under attack from a vessel of unknown design. We have over 20,000 colonists aboard! Please help us!_” the vessel’s commander said. “Get me Captain Pike on the _USS Enterprise_,” William said. “Yes, sir,” Charlie said.

The image of Captain Christopher Pike of the _USS Enterprise_ replaced the Heleus Cluster starscape on the viewscreen. “_Yes, Your Majesty?_” Pike said.

“Captain Pike, I am taking the _Enterprise-A_ to the source of that all-frequencies distress call you may have heard,” William said. “I want you and the rest of the armada to remain at these coordinates until we are finished investigating or if we call for assistance.”

“_Understood,_” Pike said. “_Be safe, William._” “You too, Chris,” William said. “_Enterprise-A_, out.” The viewscreen switched back to the sight of the _Enterprise_ and the rest of the Scarlett Armada angling away as the _Enterprise-A_ leaped into hyper-light drive.

_Approaching the Coordinates of the _ Keelah Si'yah _'s Distress Call_

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

“We are approaching the coordinates of the _Keelah Si'yah_'s distress call,” the officer at the helm console said. “Slow to sub-light,” William said. “On screen.” On the viewscreen, the rainbow lines of a ship in hyper-light reverted to normal stars.

Among those stars, a gigantic ship with Andromeda Initiative markings and the name _Keelah Si'yah_ on its hull was being attacked by several smaller ships. “Sergeant Calhoun, target each attacking ship you see with a phaser pulse at ¼ power. Just enough to scare them off,” William ordered.

“Aye, sir,” Sergeant Tamora Calhoun said before making the appropriate adjustments. “Energy adjustments complete,” she reported. “Fire,” William said. The _Enterprise_ let out a series of phaser pulses, precisely targeted at each vessel. The vessels turned and ran into hyper-light drive.

A beeping emanated from Sito's console. “The _Keelah Si'yah_ is hailing us,” she said. “On screen,” William commanded. The exterior view of the _Keelah Si'yah_ switched to the environment suit-clad visage of the ship's commander.

“_I am Qetsi’Olam vas Keelah Si’yah, commanding officer of the Andromeda Initiative transport _Keelah Si'yah,” the being said. William realized that Qetsi'Olam vas Keelah Si'yah was a Quarian, an alien who needed to wear an environmental suit at all times to maintain a sterile environment in order to conserve the meager resources of the Migrant Fleet all Quarians lived on at the time of the Initiative's departure from the Milky Way Galaxy.

“I am King William of Cinnabar, commander of the Scarlett Army _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_,” William said. “We picked up your distress call, Commander.” “_We of the Quarian people know of you and your struggle against the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos, King William,_” Commander vas Keelah Si'yah said. “_It is similar to the struggle we faced against the Geth back in the Milky Way._”

“Commander, as you undoubtedly know, at least 700 years have passed since your departure from the Milky Way Galaxy,” William said. “I invite you and your first officer to come aboard to discuss our situation and what transpired in the Milky Way following your initial departure.” “_I thank you for the invitation, Your Majesty,_” Commander vas Keelah Si'yah said. “_A shuttle will be launched in fifteen standard minutes which will take me and my second to the _Enterprise_.”_

“We will transmit the necessary coordinates for our central landing bay,” William said. “I am looking forward to meeting you. _Enterprise_, out.”

_Aboard _ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A

_Main Shuttlebay_

_Twenty Minutes Later_

A UT-47 Kodiak drop shuttle from the _Keelah Si'yah_ passed through the atmospheric force field which separated the _Enterprise_ and open space. As the shuttle from the _Keelah Si'yah_ came to a stop in the center of the bay, a pair of Scarlett Army officers brought a step-stool up to the shuttle's embarkation hatch.

The hatch hissed open, revealing Commander vas Keelah Si'yah and her second-in-command. A Scarlett Army honor guard saluted and a bosun blew a whistle as Commander vas Keelah Si'yah stepped onto the deck of the _Enterprise_.

“In the name of the Scarlett Army, I welcome you to the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_, Commander vas Keelah Si'yah. I am King William, and these are two of my friends, colleagues...and family,” William said.

William gestured for Sofia and Mal to stand next to him. “On my left is my wife, Queen Sofia,” William said, gesturing to Sofia. “Commander, it is a pleasure to welcome you aboard,” Sofia said, extending her hand.

“Thank you for your greeting, Queen Sofia,” Commander vas Keelah Si'yah said before shaking Sofia's hand. William then gestured to Mal. “On my right is Princess Consort Mal of Auradon,” William said. “Under normal operational conditions, she is in command of the ship.”

“However, the _Enterprise_ is under full-time battle conditions at this moment, so King William is in command, as is his privilege,” Mal said before curtseying to Commander vas Keelah Si'yah. “Welcome aboard, all the same.”

“Thank you,” Commander vas Keelah Si'yah said. “I believe, however, that you and those on this vessel have earned the honor of being allowed to call me by my given name.” “Thank you, Qetsi,” William said.

Qetsi nodded, then gestured to the Quarian standing next to her. “This is my second-in-command, Senna'Nir vas Keelah Si'yah,” Qetsi said.

“And please, call me by my given name as well,” Senna said. “You really saved all of us.” “Thank you, Senna,” William said. “Let us give you a tour of the ship before we have our discussion.” William gestured for Qetsi and Senna to follow him, Sofia and Mal out into the corridor.

The doors opened, allowing William, Sofia and Mal to escort Qetsi and Senna onto the Bridge. “Welcome to our primary command center, the Main Bridge,” William said. “From here, we monitor the ship's systems and control all operations.”

Before any more words could be said, a beeping sounded. “William, I've got an incoming Initiative vessel,” Lieutenant Sito Jaxa said. “Ident codes identify it as the _Tempest_, a mission scout ship attached to the human Pathfinder.”

“Alec Ryder's ship?” Qetsi said. William shook his head. “Not anymore,” William said sadly. “What do you mean?” Senna said. Before William could answer, Charlie added, “We're now getting a hailing request from the _Tempest_.”

“On screen,” William said. The Bridge of the _Tempest_ appeared on the _Enterprise_ viewscreen. “_Commander vas Keelah Si'yah, are you all right?_” the ship's commander said. “I'm well,” Qetsi said. “And you are...”

The commander of the _Tempest_ smiled. “_I am William Scott Ryder, human Pathfinder of the Andromeda Initiative_,” the man said. “What happened to Alec Ryder?” Qetsi asked. Ryder bowed his head. “_Dad was killed on Habitat 7 just after we arrived,_” he said.

“I am so sorry,” Qetsi said. “Alec was an amazing man.” “_He sure was,_” Ryder said. “ “On behalf of myself, my crew and the people of the Scarlett Army, I would like to offer condolences as well,” William said, bowing to Ryder.

“_Thank you..._” Ryder said, not knowing who he was addressing. “Oh. I am King William of Cinnabar, and I am currently in command of the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_,” William said. “We responded to the _Keelah Si'yah_'s distress call. We would also be honored to help the _Tempest_ escort the _Keelah Si'yah_ to your command facility...I believe it is called 'The Nexus'...and ensure the ship, its crew and passengers disembark safely.”

“_I'll have to get in touch with Director Tann and explain the situation. I will contact you with his decision,_” Ryder said. “I understand,” William said. “However, as ranking Initiative official present, I humbly ask you for two favors: your permission for us to continue to assist the _Keelah Si'yah_'s currently-awake crew in repairing the damage she suffered during the attack; and that we be permitted to link our ship's computer to yours in order to contribute any information you might want to share with your superiors.”

“_I don't see why not,_” Ryder said. “_I'll have my ship's engineer and science officer get in touch with yours._” “Then have them ask for Ensign Zenon Kar and Fix-It Felix, Jr. They're my science officer and chief engineer, respectively,” William said. “Also, if you need assistance with setting up the conferences, you can speak to Lieutenant Sito Jaxa, my chief of operations. She'll assist you from there.” William put a hand on Sito's shoulder so that Ryder could see who he was talking about.

“_I'll have Dr. Anwar and Gil talk to your people to arrange an exchange of equipment, personnel and information,_” Ryder said. “Tempest_, out._” The image of Ryder and the Bridge of the _Tempest_ switched back to the exterior image of the _Keelah Si'yah_ and the _Tempest_.

_Aboard Andromeda Initiative Scout Ship _ Tempest

_Bridge_

After closing the channel with the _Enterprise_, Ryder turned to his science officer, Dr. Suvi Anwar. “Suvi, has the data link with the _Enterprise_ been established yet?” Ryder asked. “Just now, Ryder,” Anwar said.

“Then, open a channel to the Nexus and route it to the holo-projector in my cabin,” Ryder said before turning and leaving the Bridge.

_Pathfinder Ryder's Cabin_

As Ryder walked into his cabin, he heard Anwar's voice. “_Pathfinder, I have the communications channel with Director Tann_,” she said. “Put it through down here,” Ryder said. The holographic projector activated, revealing the visage of Andromeda Initiative Director Jarun Tann. Tann's Salarian face carried a hint of worry.

“_Pathfinder Ryder, is the _Keelah Si'yah_ all right?_” Tann asked. “Yes, Director,” Ryder said. The look on Tann's face softened. “_That is a gigantic relief,_” he said. “_When we picked up the _Keelah Si'yah_'s distress call, everyone here got what you humans would call the... 'heebie-jeebies,' I presume the term is._” “Exactly, Director,” Ryder said.

“_Please explain in as much detail as possible what you found,_” Tann said. “After Governor Dunn informed Miss Harper and myself of the location of the distress call's origin, the _Tempest_ headed there at our fastest speed,” Ryder said. “By the time we arrived, however, we found that the vessels that were attacking the _Keelah Si'yah_ had either been destroyed or forced to retreat.”

“_Destroyed? Forced to retreat? Which is it? And by whom?_” Tann asked as something on a nearby display caught Ryder's eye. “Observe for yourself,” Ryder said. “The _Keelah Si'yah_ has transmitted to me a visual record of the attack from their perspective.” Ryder tapped a few controls.

_Unaligned World of Mass Effect_

_Aboard Andromeda Initiative Space Station Designated “The Nexus”_

_Director Jarun Tann's Office_

In his office on the Nexus, Tann watched on a monitor as the images unfurled: how the attacking ships were driven off by the _Enterprise_. After the transmission ended, Tann rewound the image to just before the _Enterprise_ appeared and the attacking ships were clearly visible.

“_We were able to determine through metallurgical analysis of debris blasted off one of the vessels and comparison of their designs that the ships that attacked the _Keelah Si'yah_ were not of Kett origin or from the Andromeda Galaxy, for that matter,_” Ryder said.

Tann resumed the playback until the _Enterprise_ appeared but before she began to fire on the unknown ships. “But what is this ship that helped the _Keelah Si'yah_?” Tann asked.

_Unaligned World of Mass Effect_

_Aboard Andromeda Initiative Scout Ship _ Tempest

_Pathfinder Ryder's Quarters_

Ryder smiled. “Her designation is the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_, a member of the space fleet of an organization known as the Scarlett Army,” he said. “_Did you say the Scarlett Army?!_” Tann asked. “Yes, I did,” Ryder said. “Her crew is currently assisting the already-awake members of the _Keelah Si'yah_ in repairing the damage that the unknown ships caused with their attack. King William has requested permission to help the _Tempest_ escort the _Keelah Si'yah_ back to the Nexus in order to bring its colonists out of cryo and begin intake for colony assignment.”

“_By all means,_” Tann said. “_Just tell King William that I would like to meet him in person when the _Enterprise_, the _Tempest_ and the _Keelah Si'yah_ arrive at the Nexus_,” Tann said. “_See you then. Tann, out._” The holographic projector deactivated as Tann closed the channel from the Nexus.

_Unaligned World of Mass Effect_

_Aboard _ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A

_Main Bridge_

A beeping sounded from the Communications console. “William, Pathfinder Ryder is hailing us,” Charlie said. “On screen,” William said. Pathfinder Ryder appeared on the _Enterprise_'s viewscreen. “_King William, Director Tann says you can join us in escorting the _Keelah Si'yah_ to the Nexus_,” Ryder said. “_In fact, he would like to meet you in person when you arrive._”

“Acknowledged,” William said. “We'll depart as soon as we can proceed safely. Let me ask Felix and the _Keelah Si'yah_'s engineer. _Enterprise_, out.”

_Unaligned World of Mass Effect_

_Aboard Andromeda Initiative Colony Ark _ Keelah Si'Yah

_Quarian Cryo-Storage Bay_

Qetsi, Senna, Zenon Kar and Fix-It Felix, Jr. were just finishing up the final systems checks on the Quarian cryopods. Suddenly, Zenon heard her communicator go off. “Kar here. Go ahead,” Zenon said. “_Zenon, this is King William. What's the word from the _Keelah Si'yah?” William asked over Zenon's communicator.

Zenon held her communicator so that Qetsi could speak into it. “This is Qetsi, King William. Fortunately, systems are operational to the point that we can safely travel to the Nexus. We can always continue repairs en route,” she said. “_Good,_” William said. “_Director Tann has granted permission for the _Enterprise_ to join the _Tempest_ in escorting the _Keelah Si'yah_ to the Nexus. All the same, I'm going to call in the Armada_.”

“Sounds fine to me, William,” Qetsi said. “We will need all the protection we can get in case our attackers or their friends come back.” “_Stand by, then,_” William said. “Enterprise, _out._”

_Unaligned World of Mass Effect_

_Aboard _ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A

_Main Bridge_

“Charlie, send the Armada the signal,” William said. “Will do,” Charlie said before returning to her controls.

_Unaligned World of Mass Effect_

_Aboard _ United Star Ship Enterprise NCC-1701

_Main Bridge_

The officer at Communications reported, “Incoming all-call from the _DDV Enterprise_, Captain.” “What does the message say, Lieutenant?” Pike said. “'All Armada ships, rendezvous at the coordinates of the _Keelah Si'yah_'s original distress call. Will explain further once you arrive,'” the communications officer said.

Pike turned to his first officer, Lieutenant Commander Una—or “Number One,” as he preferred to call her. “Number One, prepare to set off for the _Keelah Si'yah_ as soon as all ships report ready,” Pike ordered. “Aye, sir,” Una said. “Course computed and standing by,” the helmsman said.

Once the communications officer reported that all ships were ready, Pike said two simple words to his helmsman: “Punch it.”

_Unaligned World of Mass Effect_

_Aboard _ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A

_Main Bridge_

_Thirty Minutes Later_

On the Bridge viewscreen, William watched as the ships of the Armada came out of hyper-light drive. “Intracraft,” William said to Charlie. “Channel open,” Charlie said. “Attention, all ships. This is King William,” William said. “We will protect the _Keelah Si'yah_ as she travels to the Andromeda Initiative's central command station, code named 'The Nexus.' Our engineering and science away teams will continue repairs to the _Keelah Si'yah_ en route. If you have any questions, please speak up now.”

The channel was empty. “All right. Assume phalanx formation around the _Keelah Si'yah_ and prepare tractor beams. Target the specified coordinates as I am transmitting them to you all now,” William said. Using the displays built into the arms of the command chair, William sent each ship a precise set of coordinates for each ship to target their tractor beams in order to transport the _Keelah Si'yah_ to the Nexus without causing more damage to the _Keelah Si'yah_'s hull.

On the viewscreen, the tractor beams seemed to encase the _Keelah Si'yah_ in a gigantic blue cocoon of energy. “Tractor beams ready, sir,” Sito said. “Very well,” William said. “All ships, proceed to the Nexus in 5...4...3...2...1...Engage.”As one, the Scarlett Armada, the _Keelah Si'yah_ and the _Tempest_ leaped into hyper-light drive.

_Unaligned World of Mass Effect_

_Aboard Andromeda Initiative Space Station Designated “The Nexus”_

_Operations Command Center_

_Four Hours Later_

“They should be approaching any moment now,” an officer said from his display. Around him, Director Tann, Director of Colonial Affairs Foster Addison, Station Superintendent Nakmor Kesh and Director of Station Security Tiran Kandros watched as the giant construction formed by the Scarlett Armada, the _Keelah Si'yah_ and the _Tempest_ came out of hyper-light drive.

A beeping caught another officer's attention. “Incoming from the _Keelah Si'yah_,” she said. “Put it through,” Director Tann said. “_Nexus Docking Control, this is the Andromeda Initiative colony ark _Keelah Si'yah_, Captain Qetsi’Olam vas Keelah Si’yah, commanding. We request permission to dock with the Nexus,_” Qetsi said.

“This is the Nexus, Captain vas Keelah Si'yah,” Tann said. “On behalf of us all, let me say: Welcome to your new home.” “_Thank you, Nexus Control,_” Qetsi said. “Keelah Si'yah_ out._” The ships of the Scarlett Army shut down their tractor beams, allowing the _Keelah Si'yah_ to activate its own engines and begin docking with the Nexus.

“Incoming message, Director Tann,” the communications officer said. “It's from a _DDV Enterprise_. They are requesting permission to dock.” “Have exterior cameras show me the _Enterprise_,” Tann said. A holographic display formed over the viewports. On it was a zoomed-in image of the _Enterprise_. “Permission granted at Docking Bay 3,” Tann said.

_Unaligned World of Mass Effect_

_Aboard _ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A

_Main Bridge_

“_Nexus Docking Control to _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_. You are cleared to dock. Please transfer control of your vessel to Central Docking Computer on my mark_,” the docking controller said. “_Mark._”

Sito tapped a few keys on her panel. The red Tactical Alert lights turned blue as the Nexus' computer took control. “_Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_ to Nexus Docking. You have control,” William said. “_Affirmative, _Enterprise_. Enjoy the ride, and welcome to the Nexus_,” the Nexus docking controller said. “_Enterprise_ confirms,” William said.

William watched as the viewscreen showed _Enterprise_'s berth fast approaching. “Automatic mooring systems activated,” Sito said. “All primary systems at 50% power consumption.” “Good,” William said. “Secure from battle conditions, all ships. Sito, Mal, with me. We have a Director to meet. Ferb, you have the conn.”

Sofia and Mal followed William off the Bridge as Ferb Fletcher sat down in the command chair.

_Unaligned World of Mass Effect_

_Aboard Andromeda Initiative Space Station Designated “The Nexus”_

_Docking Bay 2 Reception Room_

William, Sofia and Mal stepped through the _Enterprise_'s airlock and onto the Nexus. An alien the likes of which they had never seen before approached them. “King William, I presume,” the alien said. “Yes, and you are...” William said.

“I am Tiren Kandros, Commander of Nexus Security,” the alien said. “I have been asked to escort you to the Command Center.” “May we ask why?” Mal said. “Pathfinder Ryder said something about your Director Tann wanting to meet me as soon as we docked?” William said. “Exactly,” Kandros said. “Follow me, please.”

William smiled. “Lead the way,” he said. As Kandros led William, Sofia and Mal to a nearby tram terminal, William gestured to Sofia and Mal. “Accompanying me are my wife, Queen Sofia of Cinnabar, and Princess Consort Mal of Auradon, commander of the Scarlett Army's space defense forces,” William said.

“Welcome to you all,” Kandros said. As he, William, Sofia and Mal stepped onto the tram car, Kandros gestured for William, Sofia and Mal to have a seat on the passenger benches.

_::TBC::_

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Author: A “302 hold” is a mental health hold in the state of Pennsylvania where people can be committed without their consent if they are proven to be a threat to themselves and/or others. I found this reference in a YouTube video which you can find the link to by clicking on the words "302 hold" in the text of this chapter.


End file.
